Ryan F-Freeman (Opposite)
Ryan F-Freeman (Opposite) a.k.a Evil Ryan is an evil clone version of the good Ryan F-Freeman and an OC made by Ryantransformer017. Bio Evil Ryan was born when the dark part of Ryan is ripped out of him. After being born, Evil Ryan is recruited by Bertram T. Monkey to be his friend. He has a pendant made from an orange gem from Crash's world. It is later revealed that he is an Equestrian Siren. He is the leader of a band called The Cyberlings. Airachnid, a female Decepticon, is currently under their spell. When Megatron brings Dark Energon to Earth, Evil Ryan is happy to work for the Decepticons. When they test it Megatron and himself are strengthened by it's power and decided to raise an army of Terrorcons. Evil Ryan met Ryan when the cyborg was in the Lost Valley with Thomas, Ratchet and Optimus. Evil Ryan summons a Keyblade. Megatron hurls the Dark Energon through the ground while Evil Ryan fights Ryan and orders the Dazzlings to sing to Ryan. But they realize their singing controls the Terrorcons instead. But when Ryan uses the Force and crush his chest, he starts coughing like General Grievous. The Terrorcons advance while Evil Ryan retreats and Thomas beats the Terrorcons. Almost, in need of help, Evil Ryan shouts Twivine's name. Twivine came to his aid and uses the Plundervines to restore Evil Ryan's lungs. Later, Thomas found that he was a Prime that was presumed dead years after Cybertron's destruction. Some events later, Evil Ryabn has reformed with Bertram and Evil Anna. Appearance Evil Ryan looks like Ryan in human form. In his Technorganic form, he have arms and feet like General Grievous with some armor and a jetpack. He even wears a siren pendant with an orange gem. Abilities and skills Evil Ryan is an extremely powerful and deadly fighter, with skills like Grievous has. He can wield his Keyblade or his Lightsabers. He can also use magic. Evil Ryan can split his arms in two, giving him four arms to fight with and can spin his torso, arms and wrists in deadly, blindingly fast storms of death. He can also blind in by transforming into things like a guitar or other things. Sunset (Opposite) can teach Evil Ryan to use force powers and Jedi combat. He can sing like the Dazzlings do with his pendant. Evil Ryan can use blasters for range attacks. Like Ryan, Evil Ryan can absorb the powers of characters like Kurumi Tokisaki so he can use their abilities. Relationships Trivia *Evil Ryan sometimes cough like General Grievous does. *Evil Ryan is the leader of The Cyberlings. *Ryan refers Evil Ryan as "Evil me". *Evil Ryan has a rivalry with Fracture and Sofia the Worst. *Evil Ryan is Mewtwo's brother. *Evil Ryan is a student of Merlin. *In the Ever After High world, Evil Ryan is known as Ryan Hearts. *He is one of the heroes who likes and respects Winnie the Pooh as a hero. Gallery Evil Ryan in his EG form.jpg|Evil Ryan in his EG form Evil Ryan in antro-siren form.jpg|Evil Ryan in his antro-pony form with siren wings 16114182 1090607024401751 7105841783552795735 n.jpg|Evil Ryan in his crystal anthro form 6E26136B-6D54-4DDD-AB64-159364C32CB2.jpeg|Evil Ryan in his Welcome to the show outfit 4A5431F8-2F76-4D21-97AC-DBD45A5ED781.jpeg|Evil Ryan in his Kingdom Hearts 3 outfit Category:VILLAINS Category:Clones Category:Original characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Cyborgs Category:Lightsabermen Category:Ryantransformer Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Clones of other characters Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:British-Accented characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:On and Off Villains Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Half Humans Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Reformed characters Category:HEROES Category:Immortal characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Characters that can talk to Animals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Inventors Category:Techno-Organics Category:Characters who can grow pony ears, wings and longer hair when they sing or play music Category:Decepticons Category:Autobots Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Brothers Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Child Nurturer Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Saver Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Nurturer Category:Swordsmen Category:Singing Heroes Category:Characters who can copy abilities Category:Characters who voiced by Ryantransformer017 Category:Equestrian Sirens Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Magic Users Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Lovers Category:Fighters